1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper assembly for vehicle, and in particular, to a vehicle bumper assembly to effectively distribute a collision energy caused by a front or side collision of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle bumper assembly typically stands for a bumper assembly formed in a front and a rear of a vehicle body. If a vehicle is collided with another vehicle or object, the vehicle bumper assembly can minimize deformation of the vehicle body and ensure the safety of passengers by absorbing a collision load.
The vehicle bumper assembly is disposed in a transverse direction from a front and rear of the vehicle and is a bumper beam mounted in a side member of the vehicle body through both sides of a crash box. The vehicle bumper assembly includes a shock absorber disposed in a front of the bumper beam to absorb the shock load. In addition, the bumper beam and the shock absorber are covered with a bumper cover.
The shock absorber is also referred to an energy absorber, and installed to be covered by the bumper cover in a state attached to the front of the bumper beam.
However, such a bumper assembly in the prior art may cause deformation of a passenger compartment in a small overlap collision of the vehicle, due to the fact that dispersion of a collision energy is insufficient through the side member and the crash box, and the bumper beam. Therefore, there is a problem in that the passenger's injury is increased in a side collision of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.